gta_v_jatfandomcom-20200214-history
Grand Theft Auto (2013 film)
''Grand Theft Auto ''is a 2013 British crime drama directed by Christopher Nolan and starring James Harrison, Steven Ogg and Sean Combs. The film is based around the story of Rockstar Games' 2013 game Grand Theft Auto V. It was filmed from September to December 2013 and was released in late December 2013. James Harrison spoke to Universal Studios about the film in September 2013 after he found the story of the game very interesting and wanted to make a film version of it, Harrison stated that he wanted several big name into the film which he did. Steven Ogg who voiced Trevor Phillips in the game, will reprise his role in the film as Harrison wanted him to appear in it after hearing his role in the game. Since its release it has been regarded as one of the greatest films ever made. It is the highest grossing film of all-time grossing just under $3.1 billion, along with this it also earned a record 12 Academy Award wins from its record 17 nominations. In April 2014 it was named by BFI as the greatest British film of all-time. Plot Nine years after a botched robbery in Ludendorff, North Yankton that left two of his accomplices dead and forced a third into hiding, former bank robber Michael Townley is living under witness protection with his family in Los Santos, San Andreas, adopting the pseudonym Michael De Santa. Franklin Clinton, who works as a repo man for a car dealership alongside his best friend Lamar Davis, is asked to reclaim a car from Michael's twenty year old son, Jimmy, who is overdue on his loan payment. Correctly deducing that his son is about to become a victim of credit fraud, Michael confronts Franklin and orders him to crash the car through the dealership. Franklin is fired, but he and Michael become friends. When Michael discovers his wife Amanda in bed with her tennis coach, he and Franklin chase the man to a mansion, which Michael destroys out of anger. However, the mansion belongs to Mexican drug lord Martin Madrazo, who demands compensation. They acquiesce, paying their debt with Madrazo using money earned from a jewellery shop heist with assistance from Michael's friend, Lester Crest. Trevor Philips, the only other survivor of the Ludendorff robbery, hears about the heist and, realising that the perpetrator could be none other than Michael himself, reunites with his former partner after tracking him down to Los Santos. The personal lives of the protagonists begin to spiral out of control. Trevor's unexpected reappearance triggers reckless and erratic behaviour from Michael, which prompts his family to leave. Michael's attempts to make something of himself bring him into conflict with Devin Weston, a self-made billionaire venture capitalist and corporate rader who develops a grudge against him and vows revenge. Franklin is disturbed by the way Lamar falls under the influence of Harold "Stretch" Joseph, a gangster who defected to a rival gang in prison and who repeatedly attempts to kill Lamar to prove himself to his new brethren. Trevor's efforts to consolidate his control over the methamphetamine market in Blaine County see him waging war against the San Andreas chapter of The Lost outlaw motorcycle club, a number of Latin American street gangs, rival meth dealers, government-sponsored mercenaries and a Traid led by Wei Chang, one of the most senior figures in the Chinese criminal underworld. Michael is forced by FIB agents Dave Norton and Steve Haines to perform a series of operations with Franklin and Trevor with the objective of undermining a rival agency, the IAA. Under Haines' direction, they attack an armoured convoy carrying funds intended for the IAA and raid a bank containing the payroll for all of the corrupt police and public officials in Los Santos. Michael and Trevor perform a job for Madrazo, and Trevor demands compensation for their efforts. He kidnaps Madrazo's wife instead, temporarily forcing himself and Michael into hiding. As Haines comes under increasing scrutiny for his methods, he forces them to infiltrate the FIB headquarters and erase any evidence being used against him from their servers. Michael takes the opportunity to wipe any data on his own activities in the process, destroying Haines' leverage over him. After Trevor returns Madrazo's wife, the trio start making plans for their most daring feat ever: raiding the gold bullion reserve from the Union Depository. After returning to Los Santos, Michael makes amends with his family and they start living together again. Trevor, however, discovers that a former accomplice of them was killed during the Ludendorff heist and is not in prison as he was led to believe, but was buried at the grave that was meant for Michael instead. Trevor feels betrayed by Michael, which causes friction within the group and threatens to undermine their plans for the Union Depository. When Michael and Norton are caught in a Mexican stand-off between the FIB, IAA and private security firm Merryweather, Trevor aids in their escape claiming that only he has the right of killing Michael. Despite not forgiving Michael, Trevor agrees to part ways with him after they perform the Union Depository heist as planned. The trio carry out the Union Depository heist, which is a success, taking over $200 million worth of gold, but Franklin ends up being pressured by Haines to kill Trevor and by Weston to kill Michael. Franklin has three options: to kill Trevor, kill Michael, or let them live and face their enemies. He decides to kill neither, the trio joins forces to withstand an onslaught from the FIB and Merryweather before going on to kill Haines, Stretch, Wei and Weston. With all their enemies disposed, the three cease working together, but remain friends. Cast *James Harrison as Michael De Santa *Steven Ogg as Trevor Philips *Sean Combs as Franklin Clinton *James Franco as Lester Crest *DMX as Lamar Davis *Tommy Lee Jones as Dave Norton *Joaquin Pheonix as Ron Jakowski *Brad Pitt as Wade Herbert *Nick Nolte as Solomon Richards *Kenneth Branagh as Devin Weston *Bradley Cooper as Steve Haines *Carter Wong as Wei Cheng *Ice Cube as Harold "Stretch" Joseph *Anne Hathaway as Molly Schultz *Chow Yun-fat as Tao Cheng *Casey Affleck as Rocco Pelosi *Javier Bardem as Martin Madrazo *Jonah Hill as Jimmy De Santa *Rachel Weisz as Amanda De Santa *Saoirse Ronan as Tracey De Santa *Jared Leto as Floyd Herbert Awards See Also *List of highest-grossing films *List of Grand Theft Auto shootouts Category:2014 films Category:English-language films Category:2010s drama films Category:British crime drama films Category:British films Category:Universal Studio films Category:Films based on video games Category:Films based in fictional cities Category:Dolby Surround 7.1 films Category:Films set in 2013 Category:Films set in 2014 Category:Films shot in Los Angeles Category:Films shot in California Category:Films directed by Christopher Nolan Category:Films produced by Christopher Nolan Category:Films produced by Emma Thomas Category:Film scores by John Williams Category:Films written by Ridley Scott Category:Academy Award winning films Category:Films set in 2004